jurassicparkfandomcom-20200222-history
Euoplocephalus
|game = The Lost World: Jurassic Park Jurassic Park III: Park Builder Jurassic World: The Game Jurassic Park: Builder |toy = Jurassic Park: Chaos Effect (Cut) }} Euoplocephalus was an Dinosaur from the Mid-Late Cretaceous of North America. This dinosaur weighed 2 tons and had a width of 2m and was around 6m long. Euoplocephalus was equipped with fused bone plates on its back that acted as body armor as well as a pair of horns that protruded from the back of the neck, possibly as a defense against being grabbed by the neck. For defense Euoplocephalus was armed with a foot wide tail club that could be swung like a medieval flail and had the ability to break bone. In addition Euoplocephalus also supported a pair of armored eyelids, like Ankylosaurus. Novels= Story Euoplocephalus was sucessfully created by InGen on Isla Sorna for Jurassic Park on Isla Nublar. It is assumed they lived in the Triceratops Territory with Triceratops and possibily Styracosaurus. By August 16, 1989, there were 16 Euoplocephalus living in the park and they were Version 4.0. : Control II, page 143 : Control V, pages 181, 183 By the end of the InGen Incident there were only 9 that survived, : Under Control, page 415 the ones that did not most likely being killed by the escaped Tyrannosaurs and Velociraptors. ultimately the surviving Euoplocephalus were all killed by the Costa Rica Napalm Bombing that followed after the incident. : Approaching Dark It is unknown if there were ever any populations that survived on Isla Sorna. |-|Games= ''The Lost World: Jurassic Park ''Euoplocephalus appears in the PSX/SEGA Saturn game The Lost World: Jurassic Park (video game) as the final boss in the series of the Velociraptor levels. The Euoplocephalus has three attacks, a charging attack, a lunging gore, and a tail swipe. In addition to jumping onto the Euoplocephalus, it will cause you damage due to the horns on the back. To defeat the Euoplocephalus you need to pounce on its head and then lift the animal onto its side where you can then attack the dinosaur's belly. Euplacephalus.jpg ''Jurassic Park III: Park Builder ''Euoplocephalus can be created in the game. EuoplocephalusParkBuilder.jpg|''Euoplocephalus'' from Jurassic Park III: Park Builder. ''Jurassic Park: Builder ''see Euoplocephalus/Builder Euoplocephalus can be created in the game. It is purchasable in real-world money. Euoplocephalus-0.jpg fullymaxedeuoplocephalus.jpg|Fully maxed Euoplocephalus euopo.jpg 11800521_1164834160198801_7369217940766639720_n.jpg euopobattle.jpg ''Jurassic World: The Game ''see Euoplocephalus/JW: TG Euoplocephalus can be created in in Jurassic World: The Game. It is a super rare herbivore. Since September 30th, 2015, a fully maxed Euoplocephalus could be mixed with a fully maxed Giganotosaurus to make the hybrid Giganocephalus. level1-10euopho.jpg|Level 1-10 euoplocephalus_by_wolvesanddogs23-d97pany.png|Level 30 Euoplocephalus EuoplocephalusJW.jpg|Fully maxed Euoplocephalus EuoplocephalusJWTG.png|''Euoplocephalus'' card 12096633_1482344548733912_6455542108836443296_n.jpg 12107233_1513930692257305_3875044078252270411_n.jpg|Level 20 Euoplocephalus |-|Toys= Jurassic Park: Chaos Effect A genetically advanced Euoplocephalus was planned for the toy line, but it was scrapped. Euoplo.jpg|Courtesy of JPToys.com. |-|Cards= Ankylotitle.jpg References es:Euoplocephalus Category:Jurassic Park (novel) dinosaurs Category:Ankylosaurs Category:Jurassic World: The Game dinosaurs Category:Jurassic Park: Builder dinosaurs Category:Jurassic Park III: Park Builder Creatures